Resident Evil: Musical!
by Shadow Megaman
Summary: I decided to have some fun and make a funny musical for RE! These songs are real songs just sang by the RE characters! I have tons of new songs now on my playlist and I'll try and find time to update! STAY TUNED!
1. The Remedy By: Jason Mraz

**Resident Evil:Musical**

**By:Shadow Megaman**

**Do not Copy becuase of copyrights!!!**

The Remedy by Jason Mraz

**Cast: Leon S. Kennedy (Mic)**

**Chris Redfeild (gutar)**

**Jill Valentine (gutar)**

**Carlos ???? (Actor)**

**Nemesis (Remixer)**

**Billy Coen (Drums)**

**Rebecca Chambers (bells)**

**Nicholia ??? (actor)**

**Aida ??? (actor)**

**Umbrella Scientists (dancers)**

The curtains open and the show is set up already. In the front of the stage is Leon with the mic, in the back is Chris and Jill next to each other infront of the drums which is Billy, and next to Billy is Rebecca with the bells. Behind them, above the drums, is Nemesis and his electrical remixer.

The band starts playing....

Leon-"Well, I saw fireworks from the free way and high closed eyes because you were born on the 4rth of July freedom bring well something on the surface stinks. I say if something stinks on the surface than I get nervouse becuase what kind of guy deserves this, so if you got the poison I've got the Remedy, the Remedy,"

Then, Leon pulls out a ville while singing and throws it into the air. Carlos runs out onto the stage and catches it and Nicholia comes out to and chases him off stage. Leon continues-"So myesterius, says a deangerously es the comedy cause its serious since its a big ol plague, on words so you'll be spending the rest of the nights with the lights on so shine the lights on all of you're friends well it all amounts to nothing so..........." Then, Billy does a drum down and Leon continues", IIII won't worry me life away!! Ehaa, oh no no no! IIIIIII won't worry my life a way oh no, no, no!!!"

Nemesis does so remixing and the croud goes nuts!! Leon contiunes-"We'll I heard 2 men talking on the radio in a cross find new reality show, uncoverings the ways to find the next ways to find the next way to attack..."The Umbrella scientists come out dancing and go back inside...Leon contiues, "well, they were counting down the ways to go and then comes unvoidable kiss with the minty fresh death fresh breathe to outlast this catatrophy so come dance with me"....Aida comes out and kisses Leon right on the spot and then they dance in a twirl and Leon goes to sing again while holding on to Aida-"cause if you got the poison I've got the Remedy"....And Leon gets out another ville and and Aida rips it from Leon's hand and runs off stage but Leon contiues....

"The Remedy I say the expercience is the dangerously es and I say the dnagerous new plague, So myesterius, says a deangerously es the comedy cause its serious since its a big ol plague, on words so you'll be spending the rest of the nights with the lights on so shine the lights on all of you're friends well it all amounts to nothing so..........." Then, Billy does a drum sollo, bum, bum ,da, and Leon continues, "IIII won't worry me life away!! Ehaa, oh no no no! IIIIIII won't worry my life a way oh no, no, no!!!" and Leon starts to sing lower and lower and Nemesis Remeixes more," When I falll in love, I take my time, no reason waiting to waste my mind, so you can turn of the sun but I'm still going to shine and I'll tell you why, cuase the remedy So myesterius, says a deangerously es the comedy cause its serious since its a big ol plague, on words so you'll be spending the rest of the nights with the lights on so shine the lights on all of you're friends well it all amounts to nothing so..........."

Then, Billy does a drum down and Leon continues, "IIII won't worry me life away!! Ehaa, oh no no no! IIIIIII won't worry my life a way oh no, no, no!!! Cause I won't, and I can't, I won't worry my life away...away...away oh no, no, no!!!!! And I won't woory my life away away oh, no, no, no!"

Now the crowd goes whild and starts yelling and they throw flowers to Nemesis and Leon. They also start throwing cash at them and the rest of the gang walk of the stage sulking....... Nemesis yells,"S.T.A.R.S!!!" and the crowd starts throwing more money to Nemesis and Leon walks of stage and the curstains close.

------------------------------------------

Next song on the next chapter: Heaven!

Shadow Megaman-This was my first song I've did and I want who ever reads this to R&R!! Please do and it will mean a lot even if you put negative thoughts! Stay tuned for another song!


	2. Heaven By:Los Lonely Boys

**"Heaven" by Los Lonely Boys**

Cast: Billy Coen (Mic, quitar)

Nemesis (Drums)

Chris (Guitars)

Backup Singers:Leon, Carlos, Agent Hulk

The curtains slide open and Billy sits on his chair with a guitar. He begins playing a tune and begins to sing..

Billy-"Saavvvveee me from this prison! Lord help me get away! Causeee you can only save me now, from this mysery! III been lost in my own place, how far is heaven? And IIIII now that I need to change my ways of living! How far is heaven? Lord can you tell me?!"

Nemesis begins to play the drums a bit with Billy and Chris. Chris gets pissed that Nemesis is trying to take the spotlight away from his with his loud banging. Billy goes again,"IIII have been locked up way to long in this crazy world!" Back up singers,"_How far is heaven?" _Billy,"And III just keep on playing Lord and just keep on living!" Backup singers," _How far is heaven?!" _Billy," Oh yeah, Lord how far is heaven? Cuase I just got to find how far it is! Yeahhh! Lord can you tell me?" Then, Chris jumps infront of Billy and starts doing a sollo with an electric guitar from backstage. Nemesis is now pissed that no one can hear his solo.....

Billy Contiues," You just got soo shallow, which I can just say you loose!!!! Cause III just know there is just gotta be a place that I can live in! Lord can you tell me?" Backup singers,"_How far is heaven?"_ Billy," I just got to have some faith just keep on giving! How far is heaven? Lord can you tell me?! How far is heaven? Can you please tell me?" Backup singers,"_How far is heaven?"_ Billy,"IIII JUST HAVE GOT TO KNOW HOW FARRRRRR!!! I JUST WANT TO KNOW HOW FAR!!!!!" Crhis backups and just keeps on doing a solo and Nemesis bangs away at the metal plates until Billy stops and he stops. Now its on!

Nemesis jumps off the drum set and yells out loud,"S.T.A.R.S!!!!" Chris get his gun out and starts shooting at the monster with his Berrata but it doesn effect him as he chrges at Chris! Billy hops off stage and onto the floor and the crowd cheers at him as he gives high-fives and the curtains behind him slowly close. Nemesis picks Chris up as Chris starts banging him on the head with the eletric guitar but the curtains close on them as Nemesis lifts his other fist up to crack him one.

-------------------------

Shadow Megaman-Please R&R. The next song tomorrow will be by Alfred Ashford in "Don't Let Me Get Me" and a second performence by the gang in "1985" Thank you! (I don't think Alfred has a chance with the audience!) snicker 


	3. 1985 By: Bowling for Soup

**"Don't Let Me Get Me" By:Pink**

**Cast: Alfred Ashford (Mic)**

The curtains open and there stands Alfed in his red uniform. He chuckles with his girly laugh and starts to sing as music plays by a jukebox. Alfred began...horibly,"Never win first place, never win for the team...My socks are n..never clean and teachers...um...dated me my parents loved me and I was always ording people around. I was always caught in a....fight...with my mirror.....so...forget this.....I think/....Uh, Don't Let Me gettt Me!" Alfred yelled and the audience laughed histericall and started to riot to get him the hell off.

The officers came in to get him off but Alfred started to take out his gun and miss on purpose like crazy! "Never!! You'll never take me! I should stay on stage becuase I am one of the founders of Umbrella! I should have more time and my personal makeup man! I will kill you all....." Then, Alfred stopped and noticed that there stood Clair and Chris by the curtain. Chris stared at him with his eyes widened and arms folded. Claire stood there with 2 machine guns. Alfred eyes poped open,"Oh, all right...I'll go!" and said and stormed off stage.

**"1985" By:Bowling for Soup varius artists**

**Cast: Steve Burnside (mic)**

**Chris Redfield (backup singer,E.Guitar)**

**Billy Coen (guitar)**

**Agent Hulk (backup singer, singer 2, E.Guitar)**

**Nemesis (Drums)**

**Barry Burton (Actor)**

**Wesker, Albert (Remixer)**

The bands rushes onto the stage right after Alfred runs for his life and sets up quickly. Steve gets onstage with the mic and the band starts playing, the backup singers and Steve yell out as the music blares out,"Whooo, Who, Ho!" Then Steve begins to sing,"Debby just hit the wall, she never had it all! One prosac a day because a CPA! Her dreams went out the door when she turned 24! Only then with 1 man, what happened to her plan? She was going to be an actress, she was going to be a star! She was going to shake her ass, on hood of white street's car! Her yellow SUV is now the enemy and looks at her life! And nothing has been alright since," The backup singer and Steve start singing,"Since the Prinsty, Madana way before Mirvada, there was U2 and Blonde, music still on MTV! There are 2 kids in high school that tell her that she is uncool becuase she is still occupied, 19,19, 1985! Whooo, who, ho! 1985....Whooo, who, ho!!!"

Steve goes again," She seen all the classics and knows all the lines. Her priss club looks pretty in pink, even Aunt Selma's fine. She walkeded onto land, not a big Bilisket fan. Thought she get a hand on the manda derand. Where's the miny skirt...made of snake skin? And whose the other guy whose singing in Van Halan? When did reality become T.V? What happened to game shows and sicoms..._On the radio!"_ The band plays louder.

The backup singer and Steve start singing,"Since the Prinsty, Madana way before Mirvada, there was U2 and Blonde, music still on MTV! There are 2 kids in high school that tell her that she is uncool becuase she is still occupied, 19,19, 1985! Whooo, who, ho! 1985" Singer # 2 does it alone," She hates time, make it stop. When Notley Croove become Classic Rock. And when did Ozzy become and ctor so please make this...STOP!" The band all stops and Barry comes out with a pcket watch and holds it up to the mike, they wait 4 ticks and they all go at it again,"And bring back, Since the Prinsty, Madana way before Mirvada, there was U2 and Blonde, music still on MTV! There are 2 kids in high school that tell her that she is uncool becuase she is still occupied, 19,19, 1985! Whooo, who, ho!" Then it all remixes becuase of Wesker, the voices,"Prinsty, Madana way before Mirvada. _1985_ There was U2 and Blonde, music still on MTV! _1985_ There are 2 kids in high school that tell her that she is uncool becuase she is still occupied! _1985_!" Now, Steve goes alone as only the E.Guitars blast aloud wildly,"19,19,19, 1985!!"

The crowd goes wild and the band bows and the curtains close.

------------------------------------

Shadow Megaman-R&R! The next song will be "A Thousand Miles"!


	4. Thousand Miles By:Venessa Carlton

**"A Thousand Miles" By:Vanessa Carlton**

**Cast:Claire Redfield (Piano, mic)**

**Rebecca Chambers (violin)**

**Jill Valentine (violin)**

The curtains open with nothing on stage. The floor opens up and a paino with Claire on the seat comes up. The lights all turn off except for one powerful, big light showing down on Claire. She begins playing,"Makeing my way down town. Walking fast, days and I've been homebown...... Staring black just making my way, my way, my way through them crowds...." The violins start playing for 2 seconds and they stop, Claire starts playing again,"And I miss you, and now I wonder......How I can fall into the sky. Do you time willl pass me by? Becuase you know I'd walked a thousand miles to just..see you...Tonight! Its alaways time like these I wonder if you think of me.......... Cause every thing is wrong since I'm living in you're preciuse memory! Cause I need you...I miss you!" The violins start playing for 2 seconds and they stop, Claire starts playing again,"And I miss you, and now I wonder......How I can fall into the sky. Do you time willl pass me by? Becuase you know I'd walked a thousand miles to just..see you...Tonight! And I....And I....And IIII just want you to know I don't want you to let me go... Makeing my way downtown. Walking fast, days and I've been homebown...... Staring black just making my way, my way, my way through them crowds... And I still need you, and I still miss you!"

The violins start playing again,"How I can fall into the sky. Do you time willl pass me by? Becuase you know I'd walked a thousand miles to just..see you...Tonight! Its alaways time like these I wonder if you think of me.......... Cause every thing is wrong since I'm living in you're preciuse memory! Cause I need you...I miss you! If I can just hold you....Tonight..............." Claire stops and the curtains close......

-----------------------------------------------

Shadow Megaman- Next Song "Gotta Get Through This"


	5. Gotta Get Through This By:Daniel Beding...

**"Gotta Get Through This"By:Daniel Bedi....**

**Cast: Agent Hulk (Mic)**

** Wesker, Albert (Remixer)**

** Nemesis (Drums)**

**Leon Kennedy (Background S.)**

**Barry Burton (Background S.)**

**Chris Redfield (Background S.)**

The curtains open and they are set up withe Nemesis in the back with his drum set, above is Wesker, and just behind Hulk is the background singers. The background singers start singing, Nemesis plays like wild, and Wesker remixes the hole thing," Ba,ba, ba, ba! Ba,ba,ba,bum..." They continue for the whole song meanwhile Hulk sings,"If only..I got this day, I just go this day. I gotta get through this. I've gotta get through! I've gotta make it gotta make it through! I've gotta take my mind offa you! Give me just a second and I'll be all right. Give me till tommorrow and I'll be there! When you're love starts falling like rain, I close my eyes just gotta say I love you. My heart is always breaking when I look into tooo you're eyes!!!!!!! I've gotta get through this, say I'm gonna get through this! Give me a second and I'll be ok, just another dya and its over! When you're love starts falling like rain, I close my eyes just gotta say I love you. My heart is always breaking when I look into tooo you're eyes!!!!!!! Gotta help me, just gotta. Oh ohhh! I've just got this day...just got this day...."

Nemesis bashes the drums and the background singers sing louder as Hulk does too," I've gotta get through this, I've just gotta get through! Comon, you gotta help me get through this! I'm gonna get through! Give me just a second to be all right, maybe tomorrow I'll be ok. When you're love starts pouring like rain, I look through you're eyesss!!!!! I've gotta get through....Oh, ohhhh! Gotta help me get through... I'VE GOTTA GET THROUGH THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, ohhhhh.....I've gotta get through this, I've just got this day...just got this day." The crowd goes wild and they all start cheering as the next song begins to play, encore.

**"Somebody Told Me" By:Phil Collins**

**Cast: Agent Hulk (Mic)**

**Wesker,Albert (Remixer)**

**Nemesis (Drums)**

**Chris Redfield (Drums 2)**

**Jill Valentine (E.Guitar)**

The team sets up really fast while the crowd is still cheering for the last song. They begin singing, the drums balre becuse of 2 and Wesker remixes it all..Hulk goes on stage again,"Breaking my back just to kow you're name, 17 tracks is the way I know.....Breaking my back just to know you're name, we all know that heaven isn't close in a place like this!!! Bringing back, brining back tooonight...... I said heaven isn't close in a place like this! Never thought I 'd be a blommaro! Well, I heard someone told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girldfriend, and I had to find out out a combination, rushing, a rushing it all! Pace you're self for me, I said maybe baby..But I just don't know know, we'll I'll I want to do is just try!I said heaven isn't close in a place like this! Never thought I 'd be a blommaro! Well, I heard someone told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girldfriend, and I had to find out out a combination, rushing, a rushing it all! Well, somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girldfriend, and I had to find out out a combination, rushing, a rushing it all!!!!!"

Nemesis and Chris join together and blast out, Jill rocks on while doing a windmill on the electric guitar while Hulk takes it out," Please maybe, baby....I never thought of being a bloomaroo! Well, I heard someone told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girldfriend, and I had to find out out a combination, rushing, a rushing it all! Pace you're self for me, I said maybe baby..But I just don't know know, we'll I'll I want to do is just try!I said heaven isn't close in a place like this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heaven just sin't close in a place like this becuase well, somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looked like a girldfriend, and I had to find out out a combination and I have potentiol, rushing, a rushing it all!!!!!" Nemesis and Chris high-five each other and Jill looks over at them and widens her eyes, she couldn't beielive it, they were rocking out loud together and having fun at it....Her worst enemy with her best friend....She turned and felt wierd as the song ended and she blasted out one last windmill.

----------------

Shadow Megaman-I had nothing to do so I made 2..well, 3 songs today! I'll continue tomorrow with "Come Clean"!


	6. Somewhere Only We Know By:Keane

**"Somewhere Only We Know" **By: Keane

**Cast: **Steve Burnside(mic)

Hunk (drums)

Claire Redfield (Piano)

Rebecca Chambers (Tamberien)

The curtains slide open to reveal smoke all over the stage. Up out of a panel in the floor rose Steve with his mic in hang. A big piano was hidden in the back covered by the mist. Rebecca stood out of view on the side of the stage. Hunk was behind the piano with a small set of drums.

The piano started to play a nice melody and Hunk smashed the drums every so often. Then Steve soon began," I walked across...an empty mind. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand... I felt the earth beneath my feat. So simple faccceee where have you gone. I'm getting older and need something to rely on. So tell me where, you gonna let me in? I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to beegginn." Rebecca begins to smack the tamberine a bit.

The smoke went away and a beautiful, green forest background appeared with a stream in the back. Steve began again," I came across a fallllleeen tree. I felt the brouchers looking at me.Is this the place, we used to know? Is this the place I've been dreaming of? So simple thing! Where have you gone? I need sometin to rely on So tell me wherrree you gonna let me in? So if you have a minute, why don't we go somewhere only we know. Thisss could be the end of everything! So why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know..." Hunk does a drum down and Claire plays more on the giant black piano.

The background gets more darker a bit," Is this the place, we used to know? So simple thing! Where have you gone? I'm getting older and I need something to rely on! So wheereee you gonna let me in? I'm getting tired and need somewhere to beegginn! Soooo if you have a minute why dont we go. Talk about somewhere only we know. Thiiisss could be the end of everything we know! So why don't we go, so why don't we go? Eeeeahhhhh! Yeahhhhh! Oooooo... This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know... Somewhere only we know..."

Shadow Megaman: I am sorry to any of you reader that I haven't updated for like 5 or 6 months. I'm sorry, I just had so much to do like school, before Christmas I had to reboot my whole computer cause of a virus, and then after Christmas I got a new controller for my computer to play FFXI and then I got Devil May Cry 3 and Resident Evil 4. I'll update the my stories and this stories every so often. :) See ya later!


	7. Disease By:Matchbox Twenty

**"Disease" By: Matchbox 20**

**Cast: Nemesis (Mic)**

** Hulk (drums)**

**Chris Redfield (E.Guitar)**

**Leon Kennedy (E.Guitar 2)**

The curtains rolled up to reveal Hulk with a giant drumset in the back, Chris and Leon standing next to each other on the side. A couple of multi-color lights flashed on the stage as a big thumping noise was heard above the crowd. Chris began playing a little solo and then soon, Leon and Hulk joined in with a great rock tune.

Then, Hulk smashed the symbols on the drum set and Nemesis jumped from the ceiling onto the stage but it still held together. The whole place shook! Jill standing by snickered as she hit the floor in thought,"He is gonna suck...Everyone will hate him." as she got up.

Then, outta no where, Nemesis began to sing like...a human! "Feels like you made a mistake!" and then Chris and Leon tuned down and Hulk stopped and then when Nemesis began to play again, they went back up to full noise," You made somebody's heart breake. Now I have to let you go...I have to let you gooo." Then, Chris and Leon began another great new tune on the guitars and it blared out of the giants speakers all around the room,"You left a stain! on everyone of my good days! I am stronger then you now, I have to let you gooo...No one ever turned you over and never in all my life let you down. Beautiful girl...I GOT A DISEASE! Deep down inside me, baby! I cant live without you so-what-i'm-supposed-to-do-about-it!" Nemesis sang that line fast, the crowded cheer in greatness!

"Keep you're distance away from me! I got a disease... You can't miss me when you've got wheels of a black dress. You turn up the fire and let me burn there! No one ever turned you over and never in all my life let you down. Beautiful girl...I GOT A DISEASE! Deep down inside me, baby! I cant live without you so-what-i'm-supposed-to-do-about-it! Make real inside of me and keep no attention to me! The walls are coming down on me, tell what you taste like Honey-honey-huney. I gotta be strong and keep reminding myself it won't take long! I got a disease! Yeah and freedom of my disease...Freedom of my disease! UGHH!

GOT A DISEASE! Deep down inside me, baby! I cant live without you so-what-i'm-supposed-to-do-about-it! Keep you're distance from me, cause I got a disease! A DISEASE! YEAH! The walls are coming down on me, tell what you taste like Honey-honey-huney. I gotta be strong and keep reminding myself it won't take long! I freedom my disease! I said freedom my disease! ooooo yeah yeah!" Nemesis stopped sing and the band kept playing and then, as the string of the guitars began to stop, Hulk smashed the drums along with Leon and Chris in one last swipe down the guitar.

At that point, the crowd went crazy! Nuts! They threw money, flowers, and everything at Nemesis. Jill, frozen in place, stood there on the side with eyes open fully, not able to open any more, and her mouth almost hit the floor...


	8. Sunday Morning By:Maroon 5

**"Sunday Morning" By: Marroon 5**

**Cast: Leon Kennedy(Mic)**

**Billy Coen(Guitar)**

**Jill Valentine (Piano)  
Claire Redfield (Piano 2)  
Nemesis (Drums)**

**Chris (Saxaphone)**

**Albert Wesker (Backup singer)**

**Agent Hulk (Backup singer 2)**

The curtains roll up to reveal Nemesis in the back with his drum set, Clair with her piano on the right side of Nemesis and Jill on his left. Chris and Billy stood on the side so the band looked like an upside down V shape. And in the middle stood Leon with the piano. He began to snap his fingers along with Claire's little solo of soft music. Then Jill joined in there after and the crowd was happy. The music filled the room and then it began.

Nemesis tapped the drums very lightly and then Leon began to sing,"Sunday morning rain is falling. Stream color share some skin... Clouds are shining and we'll soon forget why we're here. Things just get so crazy living hard its like to do, just look at the mood I am in!" Now the band began to play fully,"That someday it would lead me back to you...That someday it would lead me back to you! That maybe...ALL I NEED! But in darkness she is ALL I SEE! O, so come rest you're voice with me! Driving slow on Sunday Morning, and I never want to leave..."

Now the back up singer join in and sing,"oooooooooooo!" While Leon sings,"Trace you're finger's outline" The back up singers go,"Yeah yeah yeah." And then stop singing and then Leon sings alone again and the band plays again.

"Paint a picture with my hand." Leon sings soflt and Jill and Claire trace their fingers down their pianos in a soft melody and at the end they hit the last key,"Back we faught like branches in a storm! And change the weather in the end. That maybe ALL I NEED! In darkness she is ALLLL IIII SEE! Come rest you're voice with me! Driving slow on Sunday Morning! And I never want to leave!" Now, Jill and Chris do a little jazz solo. After, Jill and Claire and Nemesis did another solo and in the end, Chris did a loud Sax noice and then began to play alone.

Once that ended, then the band played again but, not just Leon sang, the whole auidence began to sing along! "AND THAT MAYBE ALLLLL III NEED! BUT IN DARKNESS SHE IS ALLL III SEEEE! SO COME AND RESSSSTTTT YOU'RE VOICE WITH ME!" Then, the croud sang the same lines again as Leon began to sing,"Driving slow! Driving slow! Driving slow! YEAHH YEAHH! YEAHH!" Then, the audience stoped singing and the bang played the final notes. Chris finished it off with a soft sex sound. The crowd went wild as the curtains closed.


	9. Blvd of Broken Dreams By: Green Day

**"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" **By: Green Day

**Cast:** Agent Hulk (mic)

Nemesis (drums)  
Chris Redfeild (E. Guitar)

Leon Kennedy (E.Guitar 2)

Billy Coen (Guitar)

The crowd waits in supsense from the last show of the spectular "Sunday Morning" performance from Leon. The curtains begin to roll back and there is Agent Hulk standing there alone, the rest of the band is behind second curtain playing. Little does the crowd know, that under Hulk is standing is a running machine made for Hulk to stand in one place. The second curtain has a big white screen that switched on showing a road and when Hulk would run foward, the screen would have the picture move foward along the road.

The band began playing a soft rythm of the the drums banging and Chris and Leon swiping there hands down their guitars slowly, Hulk began to walk and the picture began moving along with Hulk...The band played louder and stronger now and then began playing the song. Then Chris and Leon stopped... and Hulk sang and they began to play their guitars on the same note,"I walk a lonely road, the only road I have ever know. Don't know where it goes but its only me and I walk alone... I walk this empty street on the bloulevard of Broken Dreams. As the city sleeps and I'm the alone one and I walk alone...I walk alone, I walk alone... I walk alone, I walk a-" As soon as Hulk said that, he stopped and the band played full throttle (meaning as loud as they could along with Hulk's voice)

"My shadows the only one who walks beside me! My shadows hearts is the only thing that is beating! Sometimes I wish someone would ever find me! Yet I still walk alone! Ugh...Ugh...Ugh! O... I'm walking down the line...on the edge and I walk alone. Meet me inbetween the lines, whats fed up and everythings alright! Check my vital signs and no I'm still alive and I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk alone. I walk alone, I walk a- My shadows the only one who walks beside me! My shadow's heart is the only thing that is beating! Sometimes I wish someone will every find me! Yet I still walk alone! Ugh..Ugh...Uugh. I walk alone..I walk a-" Hulk sang and Chris shoved his hand straight down the guitar making a great sound mixing into the music. Hulk kept walking slowly and the screen still showed a lonely road surrounded by dessert.

Everything then stopped and Hulk began singging alone, only with the cound of Billy's solo," I walk an empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams...And as the city sleeps, I'm the only one and I walk a-!" The band began to play loudly again,"My shadows the only one who walks beside me! My shadows hearts is the only thing that is beating! Sometimes I wish someone would ever find me! Yet I still walk alone!" Then, Nemesis bangs the drum hard with his drum sticks on the one in the middle along with the sound of Chris and Leon and Billy's guitars melody and then they begins normally again as they were. After maybe, 20 seconds of that...the song ended with Chris and Leon smashing their hands along the strings of their guitars.


	10. The Devil's Cry By:Capcom, DMC3

**"The Devil's Cry" From: Devil May Cry 3:Dante's Awakening** By: Shootie HG (Capcom)

**Cast:** Albert Wesker (Mic1)  
Chris Redfield (Mic2)

Nemesis (remixer)

The stage opens up and the crowed cheer at Wesker, with his black shades and black vest and black clothes on, with the mic. He smiles as the lights darken up. Nemesis, above the audience with his remixer machine, plays the music from the song. Its starts of like a holy tune..but then he stops it utterly and plays the real song right over it and makes it sound cool. Lights of blue, red, and yellow start to flash all over the room and smoke begins to cover the stage as the music gets loud and louder.

Wesker laughs miniacally can begins,"Steal a soul for a second chance but it will never make you become a man! My chosen torture makes me stronger, in a life that craves the hunger! A freedom and a quest for life, until the end of judgment night!" Wesker turns around as the song gets louder and louder. He walks partly into the mist and then turns around quickly and the music blasts loudly,"STEPPING FORTH FOR A SOUL'S DEMISE! REAP THE TEARS OF THE VICTIM'S CRIES! YEARNING MORE TO HEAR THE SUFFERING-OF-A DEMON AS I PUT IT UNDER! Killed before, a time to kill them all! Passed down the rightouse law, served the justice that dwells in me! Lifeless corpses as far as the eye can see! The eye can see!...The eye can see..."

Wesker stops dead as someone walks out of the mist...Chris with his mic appears on stage and begins singing in a low voice," We are falling, the light is calling... Tears inside me callllmmmm me down! Bless me...with the leaf of the tree. On it I see, the freeeddoom reign!" Now, Wesker who is pissed off that Chris is stealing his show, charges at him with his palm thrust but Chris evades and throws a couple of kicks at Wesker but its inafected. Wesker flips around and jumps into the air and slams into the floor where Chris was but Chris had already did a backlfip away.

As Wesker hit the floor, him and Chris do a duet, Wesker sings over Chris,"The power's proven to end the madness, upon I take it to end the savage! The rays of light a truth to meaning to my father my blood is pleading! A justice rage for all to feel with innocent cries and hatred squeals!The gore of evil seems to satisfy when slain an maimed and pacified!"

As Wesker sings that, Chris sings,"We are falling, the light is calling... Tears inside me callllmmmm me down! Bless me...with the leaf of the tree. On it I see, the freeeddoom reign!"

As they sing, the two fight fiercly and punch, kick, and pounce on each other. Eavading each attack they swing the final words

Wesker sings,"Watch the footsteps but never follow, if you want to live tomorrow... Steal a soul for a second chance but you will never become a man..."

And Chris sings,"Praise to my father, blessed by the water! Black sky, dark night..."

As they back away from each other, feet to ankles covered in mist, the stood at the 2 ends of the stage. The music lowers and the lights shut off except for a giant, white light turns on behind the curtains to shine onto the audience while Wesker and Chris sing,"THE DEVIL'S CRY!"


	11. It's My Life By: Bon Jovi

**"It's My Life" By: Bon Jovi**

**Cast: **Agent Hunk (mic1)

Chris Redfield (backup singer, E.Guitar)  
Leon S. Kennedy (backup singer, E.Guitar 2)  
Nemesis (drums)

The curtains open and reveal the band in the normal setup. The music begins to play with Nemesis playing the drums and then Leon and Chris play too. Hunk comes onstage and the crowd cheer,"Lets sing a song for the broken hearted! Silent plague for 15 miles. And I ain't just gonna be a fish in the ground, you're gonna hear my voice as I shout it out loud!" Then, the crowd and everyone on stage bangs their feet twice on the ground and Nemesis hits the drums along with them. Then, right away, Chris, Leon, and Hunk sing,"It's my life and its now or never! I ain't gonna live forever! I just wanna live while I'm alive!" Now, the backup singers sing,"Its my lifffeeee!"

As Hunk sings,"My heart is like an open highway! He said I did it my way! I just wanna live while I'm alive cause its my life!" Then, the band plays for 10 seconds and Hunk sings again,"This is for ones who still walk around! Tired and gena, walk back down! Tommorrow's getting harder make momment's day, looking even looking gotta make my own brakes! Its my life! And its now or never! I'm not gonna live forever! I just wanna live while I'm alive!" Now, the backup singers sing,"Its my lifffeeee!" Hunk sings,"My heart is like an open highway! He said I did it my way! I just wanna live while I'm alive cause its my liifffeee!" Chris and Leon do a guitar solo and then Hunk sings alone,"Won't stand tall making me mope around. Ain't gonna dualk back down! ITSSS MMYYY LIFFEEE! And its now or never! I just wanna live while I'm alive!"

Everyone sings,"My heart is like an open highway! He said I did it my way! I just wanna live while I'm alive cause its my liifffeee! Won't stand tall making me mope around. Ain't gonna dualk back down! ITSSS MMYYY LIFFEEE! And its now or never! I just wanna live while I'm alive!"

Hunk finishes it off with,"ITS MY...LIFE!"


	12. The Return of Alfred!

**The Return of Alfred!**

Alfred came out of the cutrains inbetween the break. The crowd stared at him as he smiled with his big red, fancy coat on and his blue pants. His hand were behind his hands behind his back. Chris, Wesker, Claire, and Leon came on the stage, mad.

"We told you to get out of here you moron!" Chris yelled.

"Hmhmhmhm. Don't worry Chris, he is just a fool...THAT I WILL KILL!" Wesker laughed and threw his fist at him.

Alfred whiped out a rocket launcher behind his back and moved out of the way," Goodbye!" Boom, the missle shot and smacked into Wesker and blew up. Wesker was sent flying into the crowd and Alfred did his gay laugh. Chris and Leon charged at him but Alfred took out TMPs and shot at them cause Chris and LEon to jump off the stage. Claire was the last one left...Alfred smiled,"Well, well, well. One last ant left...Why don't I exterminate it like the others! Hahahahahaha!"

Claire smiled,"I don't wanna fight you. It'll be a waist of my time, you stupid nut job!" Claire laughed and snapped her fingers...Alfred's smirk turned to a frown...He pointed his 2 TMPs and went to go pull the triggers...but then, Nemesis flew by and grabbed him by the neck. Jill walked behind Claire and smilled. Claire smilled back.

Aflred screamed," Let me down you ugly beast! LET ME DOWN!"

Jill smiled,"I don't think Nemesis likes that at all..."  
"I don't care! I'm going to kill him!" Alfred pointed his TMPs into Nemesis's face and blasted away at it but it didn't effect.  
Nemesis roared,"ALFRED!" Then, as Alfred screamed and made his stupid surprised face, Nemesis whipped it clean off him and plastered his face off with his tenticle attack threw his hand. Alfred's bloody body fell to the floor...The crowd cheered at Nemesis and so did Wesker, Jill, Chris, Leon, and Claire. Nemesis made one of them peace out signs and walked off the stage with the others.

Claire walked into the middle of the stage," I am sorry for the inconvineince! We'll continue again shortly!" Claire yelled out,"Ooooooo janitor! Clean this mess up!"

Brad "Chicken Heart" came out on stage in a navy blue jumpsuit with a broom and sweeped away the remains of Alfred,"I hate this job..." He mumbled...

Claire kicked him in the nuts," Well to bad you stupid Jackass! You killed almost all the S.T.A.R.S members at Racoon!" and ran away. Brad stumbled back and fell off the stage and the crowd laughed at him. He got up and cried while running away.

Shadow Megaman-Glad you enjoyed it so far! If you have any song requests, please review them! I'll take anything except Jazz, Rap, Hip-Hop, R&B or any of that crap. Thank you!


End file.
